1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a thin fan and a manufacturing method thereof
2. Related Art
As the rapid progressive of electronic industry, the electronic devices (e.g. chips) installed inside the electronic product generate more heat. In order to dissipate the generated heat, it is commonly configuring a fan around the electronic device. The fan can generate an airflow for cooling the electronic device away so as to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a conventional fan, and FIG. 1B is a sectional view of the fan of FIG. 1A. To make the description more clear, FIGS. 1A and 1B do not show the upper cover of the housing. With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the fan 1 includes an impeller 11, a stator 12, a circuit board 13, a housing 14, a bearing 15 and a rotor 16. The bearing 15 connects the impeller 11 to the housing 14, and the housing 14 covers the impeller 11. The stator 12 and the circuit board 13 are disposed in the housing 14, and the stator 12 is located corresponding to the rotor 16. The control circuit of the circuit board 13 can control to increase the voltage and current of the motor, so that the motor will generate excitation. Afterwards, the chip controls the polarity inversion of the motor excitation, so the magnet and the motor will generate attraction and repulsion thereby carrying the rotor 16 and the impeller 11 to rotate.
In the manufacturing process of a conventional fan, the electronic components are disposed on the layout of the circuit board by SMD technology, and then assembled with the stator and bearing. This assembled structure as well as the rotor and impeller is installed on the fan housing so as to finish the assembling procedure of the fan.
However, since the minimization is the major trend of the computer products, the cooperating heat-dissipation fan structure must be designed with smaller size. Besides, the electronic components are disposed on one surface of the circuit board, so it is necessary to remain a certain height and space in the fan for configuring the circuit board and the electronic components. This requirement will conflict to the desired design of minimization. In addition, since the shape and size of the circuit board is restricted by the airflow channel and mechanism, the thin design of the fan will be further limited. Moreover, the conventional circuit board must connect to an additional wire, which is disposed inside the housing and connects to the circuit, for controlling the magnet conversion of the motor excitation. However, the configuration of the wire must consider the safety issue. In more specific, when the fan is operating, the rotating blades may hit the wire and thus cause the undesired damage.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a thin fan, an electronic system and a manufacturing method of a thin fan, which can decrease the entire height of the thin fan, effectively utilize the inside space and achieve the same heat-dissipation effect as the conventional art without configuring the additional wire in the housing for providing a safety usage.